Conventional railing designs often require a discrete fastener, such as a bolt or a screw, and some sort of tool to drive the fastener, in order to connect a baluster to a rail or a fence. Assembling and/or manufacturing railings or fences that require such discrete fasteners or tools may require additional time, cost, and/or effort, such as centering components, measuring distances between balusters, locating drilling locations, drilling holes, and/or driving the fastener into the hole relative to a design that does not require a discrete fastener. A design that may eliminate one or more of the above activities from an assembly process may be desirable.